The Study Session
by cotyDS1
Summary: A story that I am writing with my normal main character. Kyosuke and a new character I mead named Minori.. not gona say a whole lot just read it!


**The Study Session**

AN: Hello everyone! This is just a cross over from a couple of anime.... well some of the character names atleast accept for my usual character Kyo. This storyline kinda has a plot to it so if your looking for just some smut to read.. your gonna have to read alllllll the way to chapeter 3 on this one. Keep in mind I suck at writing but im always open for suggestions if u have any. Welp … enjoy

Kyosuke (Kyo) =main character

Minori = Kyo's friend

Nanako = Teacher

Ryu = Kyo's roommate and best friend

Haru = Ryu's special person

"_Bla bla bla" - _Characters thoughts

**Bla bla bla - Change in setting**

**Chapter 1**

**The dream that started it all**

"Huh... where am I" Kyo scanned his surroundings. Pure nothingness. Nothing but empty dark endless space. A lot of nothingness would be the setting I am trying to get across here.

"hey Kyo-kun" A familiar voice came from behind him, Kyo turned around to see who the anonymous voice belonged to.

"Oh hey Mi..... WOO!" Kyo jumped back in surprise. There in front of him was a naked Minori.

"uhhh.... Mi Minori-chan?" Kyo stuttered trying to avert his eyes from her flawless nude figure. "_What the hell is going on here, why is she here.. and why is she naked... and SO DAM HOT" _Kyo thought to himself in a panic of mixed emotions. Kyo peeked a little at Minori a little only to hide his eyes so he wouldn't get smacked.

"Whats wrong Kyo-kun … don't you like me?" Minori said trying to catch kyo's attention.

"w .. well I" Kyo said trying to put words together.

"You don't like me do you?" Minori said then looked away in disappointment.

"NO!! I do.. I really do like you its just that.. I" but before Kyo could finish, Minori jumped towards him and she warped her arms around him.

Kyo's face instantly lit up in a deep shade of red. Minori's breast pushed against Kyo's chest. His arms surrounded the beautiful girl, returning her feelings.

They both looked deep into each others eyes before kissing passionately. At first just small pecks but as time went by their kisses began to fill with lust. Both of there hands exploring each others body with no limitations. Their bodies generating immense amounts of heat.

The pure extacy of the moment caused them to end up in a heap on the floor. No more words were spoken, just the sound of moans being traded between kisses. Kyo, who was on top, decided he has had enough of just kissing and touching. He wanted to unleash all of his pent up emotions for her, but most of all he just plain wanted her.

He could tell that she wanted the same. Kyo hurried out of his cloths with Minori helping him remove his pants. Kyo damn near ripped off his shirt trying to take it off. Both of them were now completely naked sharing every secret with each other. Kyo pulled Minori in to a deep passionate kiss before massaging her breast. Minori let out a moan of agonizing pleasure. This broke Kyo's will power to resist any longer.

Kyo was about to enter Minori when he heard some thing, it began to get louder and louder.

Kyo.s..k.. Kyosuke....... WAKE THE FUCK UP KYOSUKE!!"

BAM a book slammed into Kyo's head.

**Class Room**

"Dam it!.... WHAT!" Kyo screamed out reacting violently to the person who woke him.

He looked around to see a lot of people staring at him, some giggling at the unexpected out burst. In the front of the room stood his teacher, and she looked kinda pissed.

"Well that's no way to act in school now is it" Nanako said gritting her teeth together and clenching her fist tightly.

"_Yup.... she's pissed" _Kyo thought to himself while he picked up the book that had hit him.

"ya well neither is throwing stuff in the middle of class, and just for that your not getting this back until the end of class." Kyo said with a smart ass tone.

Nanako punched him in the same spot that the book had made contact and grabbed her book

"owww..... damn it......(yawn)......well... what did you want?" Kyo said while rubbing his head where the book and Nanako's fist had impacted his skull.

"What I want is for you to stay awake during class. You know, just because you have the highest grade doesn't mean that you can just zone out and do what ever you want!"

"Meh.. not my fault"

"What do you mean not your fault!?"

Kyo put his head on his desk. "I Can't help the fact that I already know everything you teach, plus.. your teaching methods are not exactly normal, yelling profound language, and playing dodge ball with books. Also your voice luls me to sleep and you bore the crap out of me."

"What! You think you can do better?"

"yup, sounds like a challenge to me" Kyo replied.

"Then get you smart ass up here and show the whole class how good you are"

"Sure.. I would be glad to" Kyo said while prepping to stand up but suddenly paused. The dream had still left him hard and everything would be pretty visible if he stood up.

"_Shit... what do I do? If I don't get up there then I will look like a total jack ass and She will have won the battle. Dam I might have to take this one, I have no other choice."_ Kyo stood there debating in his head on the action he would take.

Suddenly in the desk behind him, Minori jumped out of her desk"NO! Not there, we can't do that here!" She said before falling out of her seat.

She looked around the class and blinked a couple of times, it seemed she had painted eyes on her eyelids making look like she never even blinked. A long and awkward silence enveloped the whole class as there attention shifted to Minori.

".....Hehe wopsy! Fell asleep in class again" Minori said while smiling and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Nanako rubbed her temples in frustration "You too Minori-san... god what am I going to do with you."

Kyo sank back in his seat, relieved from this convenient and fortunate incident. "_Whew.. that was close.. thank you Minori." _An image from his dream popped up in his head when her thought about her. This resulted in him getting even harder. "_hmm I wonder... naw that would never happen"_

The whole class joined in laughter at Minori's sudden unusual outburst.

"Now now class settle down. That's enough fun for today" Nanako said now trying to get back on track

"_Awesome im off the hook"_ Kyo thought to himself in satisfaction.

"Oh ya, Kyo and Minori stay after class. We need to have a little talk"

"_Dam"_

End of Chapter 1

A/N Well tell me what you think.. don't worry there will be more soon.


End file.
